What Do You Know About Love?
"What Do You Know About Love?" es una nueva canción perteneciente al musical Frozen: The Broadway Musical basado en la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. La canción es interpretada por Anna (Patti Murin) y Kristoff (Jelani Alladin) quienes durante su primera impresión discuten sobre la relación de Anna con Hans y por saber quien de los dos es mas experto en el amor, durante su trayecto para encontrar a la reina Elsa. La canción fue revelada durante la segunda entrega de los "Frozen Fridays" y tomaría lugar durante las canciones Onward and Upward y Wolves en la película. Letra en Inglés Anna: Hans is not a stranger Kristoff: Okay. So, what's his last name? Anna: Of the Southern Isles! Kristoff: That's not a last name Anna: You've got opinions on my life and my relations But let me tell you what Kristoff: Okay. Enlighten me Anna: Love is the one thing that has zero complications And I can trust my gut Kristoff: Okay. You frighten me Anna: Some people know their hearts The minute true love starts Kristoff: Some people read a lot of books Anna: I like books! Some people simply know When true love says "Hello"! Kristoff: Some folks are taken in by curly locks and princely looks! Anna: He does have princely looks. We agree on that one! Kristoff: Right! Ah, by the way, what color eyes does he have? Anna: Dreamy Kristoff: All I'm sayin' is when you go to climb a mountain You don't just jump to the top Anna: If it's true love you can! Kristoff: There's scalin' and scramblin And too many steps for countin And the work doesn't stop Anna: Maybe for you Kristoff: Love's not an easy climb You have to take your time! Anna: We get a whole life, that's the plan Kristoff: That's not a plan! Love's not a thing you get It's work and tears and sweat Anna: So says a sweaty, smelly mountain man! Anna y Kristoff: Oh, what do you know about love? What do you know about love? What do you know about love? What do you know about love? Anna: Have you even kissed a girl? I mean, a human girl! Kristoff: Oh Anna y Kristoff: What do you know about Anything, anything? Kristoff: Anyone with half a brain Would have worn some winter gear! Anna: Anyone with half a life Would have one friend Who's not a deer! Kristoff: I do! Any fool who jumps headlong Is gonna bang their head! Anna: Any fool who doesn't jump right now Is probably gonna end up dead! Kristoff: Whooooooa! Anna: Like I said You okay there? Kristoff: I've been better. Anna: Don't worry, I've got you. You should have listened to me! I know danger when I see it. Just like, I know love when I see it. Whoa!!! Kristoff: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Thank you! Anna: Ah, that's not quite how I thought we'd end up Kristoff: You've got to think things through in life, and... in love Anna: Touché Kristoff: Here. Grab on and brace yourself. Ready? Here we go! Kristoff: Whoa! Whoaa! Whoaaa! Anna: I'd like to point out that we've come a good long way here And that you're–wow–really strong! Kristoff: I lift a lot of ice You saved my life just now I guess I gotta say here My first impression was wrong Anna: And see? You're nice! Kristoff: That jump was really brave Anna: Your catch was quite a save Kristoff: You've got some guts! Anna: You've got some brains! Kristoff: Thanks Anna y Kristoff: With miles and miles to go I guess it's nice to know That I can trust you Though the question still remains.. What do you know about love? Kristoff: Just, be careful Anna y Kristoff: What do you know about love? Anna: Have a little faith Anna y Kristoff: At least we know one thing This trip should be interesting! What do you know about love?.. What do you know about love?... Categoría:Frozen: The Broadway Musical Categoría:2018 Categoría:Canciones